


Every Season

by Kyogre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Pre-Tenroujima Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyogre/pseuds/Kyogre
Summary: Being a dragon slayer means becoming more and more like a dragon — including a mating season. After Gray helps him calm the heat, Natsu finds himself seeing his old friend and rival in a new light.





	1. Biological Imperative (pt.1 Primal)

**Notes:** I have no idea where this is going. Not sure if I'm gonna continue.

****

——————

 

**I. Biological Imperative (pt.1 Primal)**

 

_ One year ago _

 

_ Gray sighed, poking at the campfire, and glanced over at the hunched figure sitting at the very edge of the small circle of light. Normally, managing the fire would be Natsu's job, one which he enjoyed greatly. But now... whatever had been wrong with him the last week or so was enough to put him off even flames, apparently.  _

 

_ A damp branch cracked and crackled, sending up a burst of sparks. A low growl came from Natsu's curled up figure, but he didn't even lift his head from where he had pressed it against his folded arms.  _

 

_ "Alright, enough already! What's with you anyway?" Gray demanded. "You're always terrible on missions, but that one was worse than ever. Were you even paying attention?"  _

 

_ "Lay off," Natsu snarled, all without looking up. He sounded angry — but more than that, he sounded tired and frustrated. "It's none of your business."  _

 

_ "It really is," Gray said, trying to sound annoyed, but beginning to worry in turn. "You've been driving everyone crazy all week, and making a mess of all your missions and the town. Gramps even sent me along with you to try to keep you in line."  _

 

_ In that respect, Natsu was just lucky Erza had left on a month-long mission before all this started. But Makarov had been truly desperate to even try using Gray for damage control instead — half the time, the two of them together just made an even bigger mess.  _

 

_ "...Don't need you," Natsu muttered rebelliously. "I'm fine." _

 

_ "Come on, don't be like that. Everyone's worrued, you know? Even Happy says you've been weird," Gray cajoled. _

 

_ He had wanted to refuse and leave Natsu to sort out his own issues, but the cat's uncharacteristic avoidance of his partner had been the last straw. This wasn't just Natsu being moody. Something had to be wrong, for real. _

 

_ Receiving no reply, Gray surreptitiously edged closer. "I'm not going to laugh," he said quietly. "And I won't tell Gramps, or Erza, or anyone, if you don't want me to." _

 

_ He stopped, noticing the way Natsu had tensed and begun to lean away. The tight grip he had on his knees, pulled up against his chest, seemed to get even tighter, leaving Natsu a small, rigid ball. But Natsu had also finally raised his head, just a little, just enough for his sharp, hooded eyes to regard Gray. He drew a deep, slow breath, his gaze... measuring.  _

 

_ "Why'd you... get close?" Natsu asked, his voice muffled. His tone was hard to read — the usual pretense of annoyance, and underneath perhaps a bit bewildered, but also mixed with something else that Gray couldn't identify.  _

 

_ Gray sighed. "I want to help," he said bluntly. "We're guildmates, it's okay to help each other out sometimes. So just let me help, will you?"  _

 

_ "Help?" Natsu repeated, lifting his head and looking at Gray with an almost feverish intensity.  _

 

_ It wasn't just the bright, glazed look in his eyes. Gray could see now that Natsu — Natsu, who seemed to have never felt heat in his life — was flushed and red with fever.  _

 

_ "Hey, are you alright?" Gray said, losing track of their conversation as real, deep concern flooded through him. He reached out to touch Natsu's shoulder, which nearly burned under his palm.  _

 

_ Natsu made a strange, soft sound at the contact. "You'll help?" he said again, turning toward Gray and beginning to uncurl from his tight little ball. _

 

_ He reached out in return, his hand landing on Gray's thigh and sliding down to grasp beneath it. It was a strange kind of touch, but Gray had no time to ponder it. Natsu's grip tightened, and he pulled himself closer. They were almost chest to chest, Natsu's heat was licking across his skin, his breath fanning across his cheek—  _

 

_ Natsu kissed him, firm and insistent, as Gray froze in pure shock.  _

 

_ But why? Natsu had never— This wasn't the time for that, Natsu was clearly sick, maybe it was delirium... _

 

_ It was so hot. Shuddering, Gray squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly.  _

 

_...Ah. It clicked. _

 

_ It was crazy. But it made sense, somehow.  _

 

_ Gray pulled away, firmly holding Natsu back. The focused, almost predatory gaze that followed him made him swallow heavily. Not in fear, and not in excitement, but maybe something between the two. Sometimes dealing with Natsu was like that, like standing on edge of a blade.  _

 

_ But right now, Gray had to keep a cool head. Something told him that any misstep could end terribly for them both.  _

 

_ He swallowed again, casting for the right words. "This is what you need help with?" Gray asked finally, keeping his tone as even and casual as he could.  _

 

_ Natsu's mouth opened, but he didn't seem to have the words either. His shoulders quaked with every shuddering breath. His skin was scorching under Gray's hand. "Gray..." he started to say, but seemed to be all he could manage.  _

 

_ Half-formed scenarios ran through Gray's mind — Was Natsu in pain? Was he still in there, or was he beyond reason? Could they make it back to the guild? Would Polyushka or Makarov know what this was? Could they help? He'd said he wouldn't tell anyone, but did that still apply? Was this really some kind of... draconic mating instinct...? _

 

_ What was the right choice? Gray had never felt this completely out of his depth. _

 

_ Natsu was still watching him, tense and on the edge of something, but holding himself back. _

 

_ The solution Natsu would want... The simplest one, of course.  _

 

_ 'Well, it's not like I hadn't thought about it,' Gray admitted to himself. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn't hate the idea. And he didn't think Natsu would either, even in his right mind.  _

 

_ "Yeah," he said, "I'll help."  _

 

~.~.~

 

When someone suddenly grabbed him and dragged him around a corner into a back alley, Gray's first instinct was to freeze them solid. His magic surged under his skin, making the air mist with the sudden temperature drop. But in the last instance, Gray stopped. 

 

The heat cancelling out his own cold, the too warm hand on his arm — this wasn't a stranger. 

 

Letting out a sharp, annoyed breath, he demanded, "What do you think you're doing, lizard brain?" 

 

Natsu didn't have the decency to even look sheepish under Gray's glare. There was a strange hesitation — then he backed away quickly, his eyes darting everywhere except Gray. His hands curled into fists at his sides, but he looked more ready to run than fight. 

 

The corner of Gray's mouth twitched downward. "Lucy said you were acting weird," he noted. "Happy too. So? What is it?"

 

"It's... you know..." Natsu minced words, still avoiding Gray's gaze. Then, as he seemed to gather his resolve or reach the point of desperation, his head snapped up, his eyes boring into Gray. "You... Just help me again, will you?!" 

 

Gray blinked, momentarily distracted by the furious blush that had spread across Natsu's cheeks. "Help...?" he finally managed. "With what?" 

 

He could see Natsu grinding his teeth in frustration. "With... with... that thing! Like last year!" 

 

"Last..." Gray started to repeat before it sank in, and he cut himself off with an embarrassed cough. It was his turn to flush and look away. "You mean... You didn't go to Gramps or Polyushka like you should have, did you? I told you to tell them." 

 

"Shut up!" It came out as almost a wail. "Quit nagging! I was going to, but..." 

 

But it was embarrassing. Mortifying, even. 

 

Gray sighed. "You should have sucked it up and done it," he said. "Then you might've had some medicine to take now or something, instead of..." He gestured vaguely. 

 

"If you're not going to help, just say so!" Natsu hissed, his cheeks still burning crimson. 

 

"I'll help," Gray said in exasperation. "But just so you know, that not how you proposition someone you actually want to have sex with. If you tried hitting on me like that for real, I'd definitely refuse."

 

Natsu made a small, choked sound. 

 

~.~.~

 

They had ended up taking a simple job that would keep them busy for a couple weeks, most of it taken up by traveling to their destination on foot. Or rather, Gray had taken the job for both of them, since Natsu had been unwilling to enter the guild — or even go into the more populated parts of town. 

 

"Is it already that bad?" Gray asked afterwards. "Last year, you were acting off for days before we, uh, handled it. But Lucy didn't notice anything until now..." A worried line began to form between his brows as he considered the possible implications.

 

Natsu's mouth twisted unhappily. "No, it's not bad. I can ignore it... probably. But it's annoying," he mumbled, staring down at his feet and the gravel path they were taking. "I keep thinking weird stuff." 

 

"So you finally noticed how great Lucy's curves are," Gray said knowingly.

 

He received a bitter glare. "No. Not like that," Natsu gritted out. "If it was just stuff like that, it'd be just, whatever, not a big deal. But it's..." 

 

Grimacing, he trailed off. He didn't know how to explain it — that he'd always been aware of how pretty Lucy was and that he certainly cared about her a lot, but that, suddenly, all he could only think of the gap in their power and how Lucy smelled strange, like light and something intangible, the way Loke had smelled, making him wrinkle his nose and... draw away, lose interest, reject. 

 

That last year he'd found himself suddenly paying far too much attention to Mira — Mira, of all people! — acknowledging her strength, taking in the dark, heavy scent hidden under her perfume, which made something deep in Natsu's chest turn oddly. That when Laxus had stalked through the guild on his way to the second floor, Natsu's mind had been a trainwreck of more unintelligible instinct than thought, ending in a deadlock that left Natsu paralyzed with confusion and indecision. 

 

The worst was the way some of those thoughts made sense, if he looked at them from an angle. Twisting together with ones that were completely alien... It all left Natsu faintly nauseous and feeling like he didn't fit in his own skin, like the entire world was a ride he couldn't get off of. 

 

By comparison, it was easy with Gray. Maybe Natsu admired his magical prowess more honestly than usual, maybe the idle thoughts of fighting him were focused a little less on victory and more on a certain anticipation of something just as exciting after... But all of that slotted in easily, naturally.

 

Those thoughts, which had started after that first night by the campfire, hadn't really left even when the strange, growling heat faded away. In the year after, they would sometimes float to the surface as idle musings when Natsu's mind wandered. 

 

They were something even the normal, human Natsu could agree with, without feeling like he was fighting himself. Gray was always Gray, familiar and comfortable...

 

Gray was watching him with an amused expression, and Natsu realized he'd started to drift closer as they walked along, until their shoulders were almost brushing against each other. Scowling, he tried to correct his course sharply, only to find himself pulled back — flush against Gray's (naturally) bare chest, Gray armor over his shoulders. 

 

He turned to complain about the manhandling and... Any protest Natsu might have made was cut off as Gray kissed him, simple but growing deeper as Natsu instinctively kissed back, parting his lips with a quiet, pleased hum. 

 

It didn't last long, just a few seconds, but Natsu didn't try to pull away afterwards, staying pressed to Gray's side, so close that his senses were completely filled with Gray. "I said it's not that bad," he grumbled contrarily. 

 

"So? Why wait until it gets bad?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. His arm slipped down, across Natsu's back to his waist, and he nudged him to start walking again. "I remember, you were miserable last year."

 

"I can take it," Natsu muttered. "You don't have to..."

 

"It's not like I mind," Gray pointed out wryly. "Even if you're not burning up and going crazy. It's... you know, not bad. For me, at least."  

 

Messy and a bit in the rough side, since neither of them had been quite sure what they were doing and both of them kept getting carried away, but still enjoyable. 

 

"Yeah, it’s... nice," Natsu admitted, cursing the blush he could feel on his cheeks, before something else caught his attention. "Wait, going crazy? What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"What do you think it means, flame for brains?" Gray shot back, rolling his eyes. 

 

Natsu elbowed him sharply, but Gray managed to pull him into a headlock in retaliation. Soon, they were caught up in a full scuffle, cursing and stumbling across the road, to the edge. Another moment and, with a startled yelp, they overbalanced, tripping and rolling down the grassy slope. 

 

Triumphant, Natsu ended up on top when they finally came to a stop. He felt it again — that anticipation, of something just as exciting on the other edge of their tussle, that had sometimes snuck up on him and led to more than one last second turnabout while he was distracted. 

 

But this time, he didn't need to hold it back. 

 

Leaning down, Natsu pressed his lips to Gray's. He could feel him smile into the kiss, arms reaching up around Natsu's neck. 

 

Yes, something just as exciting... 

 

It was embarrassing and awkward and strange, but Natsu thought he wouldn't mind two weeks of heat, if Gray was willing to help him. If it was Gray...

 

~.~.~


	2. Biological Imperative (pt.2 Instinct)

**Notes:** Wow, an entire chapter of nothing but infodumps. Yeah, this is definitely my writing. 

 

——————

 

**II. Biological Imperative (pt.2 Instinct)**

 

The mission took three weeks — they got distracted, got into a fight, and ended up spending an extra week somewhere in the forest between Azalea and Laurel. 

 

"Erza's going to kill us," Gray commented idly as they finally stumbled back into Magnolia. 

 

He was probably right, and Natsu only chuckled with gallows humor. "Told you we should've—"

 

Gray groaned. "Don't start." He swiped half-heartedly at Natsu, for once not really interested in starting another scuffle. 

 

Stepping in, Natsu easily avoided his fist and moved even closer — for a kiss. It had been the way of things for three weeks, and Natsu didn't think, not until he saw the strange, uncertain look on Gray's face. 

 

'What am I doing?' The thought stopped him in his tracks, awkwardly leaning in, his face only inches from Gray's. 

 

There was no reason for it anymore. The growling, stifling heat had ended. He didn't need Gray's calming cool to stay grounded. And Gray, watching Natsu with an unreadable gaze, had only agreed to help for that short while. 

 

Swallowing heavily, Natsu backed away. "Lucy must've been pretty worried, since I didn't even say bye," he blurted out, looking anywhere except Gray, "so I'm gonna drop by her place. See ya!" 

 

The speed of his retreat had left Gray momentarily stunned, and by the time he managed to form a protest, Natsu was already down the street. Sighing, Gray let him be. There was no point in making things more awkward than they were. Hopefully, when Natsu finally returned to the guild, they'd be able to just carry on as always. 

 

Then, something occurred to him.

 

"...You can't ditch me to face Erza alone! Natsu!!" 

 

~.~.~

 

Lucy wasn't home. Judging by the way her scent had faded, she'd gone out at least a day ago, probably on a job. Natsu had expected that. Seeing her was just the first excuse that came to mind. 

 

Happy had probably gone with her, so there was no reason to hurry home either. And of course the guild was the last place he wanted to be just then.

 

"...I should go do it," Natsu admitted to himself. Sighing gustily, he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "But I really don't want to...!" 

 

Which was all the more reason to go immediately, before he managed to talk himself out of it for another year. 

 

Sighing again, Natsu forced his feet to move in the direction of the forest — toward a woman possibly more terrifying and ill-tempered than even Erza. 

 

Polyushka, the reclusive, human-hating apothecary advisor of the guild, had threatened to lobotomize Natsu the last time she had seen him — since, according to her, he didn't use his brain anyway. This time, she'd probably threaten to castrate him, Natsu thought glumly. 

 

It took every ounce of will he had to lift his hand and knock on the door of her hut. 

 

There was no response. 

 

It wasn't that she was out. Natsu could hear her walking around inside, her footsteps pausing and then resuming when he knocked. ...She was ignoring him. After he'd gathered his resolve—!

 

"Oi, you hag! Open up!" Natsu burst out, pounding against the wood. "I know you're in there, you—"

 

The door snapped open. Faster than Natsu could react, a broom lashed out and hit him square in the face. 

 

"Shut up, you little brat!" Polyushka hissed, swinging her broom to thwap him again. "I can tell you're not dying, so just go away!" 

 

"No!" Natsu shot back stubbornly. "And stop hitting me!" 

 

They glared at each other for several long moments. But in the end, it was Polyushka who gave in. Recognizing the expression of someone who could only be moved by force, she sighed in disgust and turned to head back inside.

 

She left the door open, and that was about as good an invitation as Natsu would get. 

 

Stepping into the hut, Natsu was hit by a dizzying jumble of smells. His nose twitched, itching with the promise of a sneeze in his future, probably more than one. The strongest scent was coming from the potion bubbling away at the other end of the room, which Polyushka moved to check again, apparently content to ignore her visitor.

 

"So," Natsu said awkwardly, "do you... know anything about dragons?" 

 

"Not where to find one," Polyushka shot back without even glancing at him. 

 

Irritation overtaking embarrassment, Natsu glowered. "I wasn't going to ask that! I mean, do you know anything about dragons and their... instincts?" 

 

Finally, Polyushka turned to look at him again, her gaze uncomfortably measuring. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for and sighed heavily in disgust. "Of course," she muttered. "I should have known... I didn't think I'd have to deal with this for a few more years..."

 

"So you know about this?" Natsu blurted out. "Wait, are you sure you know what I'm talking about? It's, uh..." 

 

"Mating," Polyushka said flatly, without an ounce of delicacy. "You want to know about dragon mating. What else would a teenager get so worked up about?" 

 

Natsu... couldn't really refute that. 

 

Sighing heavily again, Polyushka thought for a moment before beginning her explanation. "Dragons... are solitary by nature. Unlike humans, who instinctively gather in families, communities and even nations, dragons claim a territory for their own and will rarely brook an intruder. Sharing," she said dryly, "is not a dragon trait." 

 

For once, Natsu listened patiently, even though he had no idea what Polyushka was getting at. Comparing her words to his memories, he supposed there was something to it — in the years he and Igneel had been together, Natsu had never so much as seen another dragon in the distance. 

 

He had been too young to wonder if Igneel got lonely, but perhaps that was just the dragon way. 

 

It was hard to imagine. He liked taking a mission on his own once in a while, but no matter how far he went and for how long, Natsu always knew he had the guild to return to. Being completely alone... there had only been one time, after Natsu had lost Igneel and before Makarov picked him up. The loneliness back then had been crushing. He never wanted to feel anything like that again.

 

In that way, he was more human than dragon, he supposed.

 

"But if they couldn't stand to be around each other at all, the species would certainly die out in short order," Polyushka went on. "Thus, dragons are bound by a certain biological drive that overcomes their solitary nature. The drive to seek out a compatible mate and propagate the species. A mating instinct."  

 

She paused, looking at Natsu critically. 

 

"Do you need me to use smaller words?" she asked. 

 

"Lay off! I'm not stupid!" Natsu snapped, though his expression before had likely been quite dumb. "That doesn't even make sense! Those stupid instincts were fine with Gray, and he's a guy! We couldn't propagate the species or whatever anyway!" 

 

He clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realized just how much he'd blurted out. Polyushka, for her part, just looked increasingly annoyed. Her flinty glare perfectly conveyed how childishly simplistic she found his protests. 

 

"Instincts are hardly logical to begin with, and for you especially, your human side might be skewing the result," she relented. "You're not a true dragon, or rather, you are both a dragon and a human. So your instincts and your feelings will always be a combination of both." 

 

Slowly, Natsu nodded in understanding.

 

He had noticed it already — the difference in how he felt about people normally and how he felt about them during that strange heat.

 

The nauseating sense of wrongness when those two views contradicted each other was the worst part of it all. Being around Mira, or even worse, Laxus, had been unbearable just because of that. Being around almost anyone was unsettling, really. 

 

"And it's going to be like this every year...?" he muttered miserably.

 

"You didn't just wait until was over to come ask — you waited an entire year?" Polyushka demanded. "Unbelievable. What has Makarov been doing with you brats?" 

 

"I get it, I get it..." Natsu groused.

 

Polyushka glared, unimpressed with his attitude. "Whether it'll recur annually, I couldn't say," she finally went on, huffing. "Dragons' cycles aren't tied to the seasons directly. The mating drive is based on Ethernano levels. Dragons passively absorb magic from their surroundings, and when the ambient levels get high enough, they are driven to use the Ethernanos built up inside them — reproductively." 

 

She had annoying way of explaining things, but Natsu thought he got the gist of it. So it happened because there was too much magic around him and in his body... 'No wonder it felt like heat,' he thought. 'And that Gray felt so nice and cool.' 

 

He was a fire dragon slayer, after all. And ambient fire magic manifested as heat...

 

"...I'm getting like this because it's hot in the summer?!" Natsu groaned. "Then it really is going to happen every year!" 

 

“Most likely,” Polyushka confirmed pitilessly. “You could try spending summers up north or in the mountains, but that would only make your cycle take longer.”

 

Nastsu groaned again. “Can’t you do anything to help?”

 

“Like what? The cause is magic naturally building up in your body,” she pointed out, huffing. “Do you want me to give you a potion to flush all the Ethernanos out? That’s foolhardy to start with, and it’ll leave you unable to do magic. Do you want that?”

 

Every merciless pronouncement made him droop a little more. "So I'm really stuck with this forever...?" he muttered glumly. "This sucks..." 

 

"You'll have to deal with it for now," Polyushka said with some asperity. "Consider it the price for that ridiculously powerful magic of yours." 

 

The price for being a dragon slayer... Looking at it like that, Natsu supposed he had no choice but to accept it. In the first place, it was overly optimistic to think a magic that changed people to be closer to dragons wouldn't have side effects. As prices went, it was pretty cheap. That strange heat had been annoying and somewhat unsettling, but he couldn't say it had been unbearable.

 

If anything, Natsu had enjoyed some of it — the parts with Gray. He would've never seriously thought about approaching the icicle pervert like that otherwise, so he supposed something good had come out it in the end. They both had a good time, and everything worked out. 

 

As long as he had Gray's help, it wasn't so bad. Probably. Natsu refused to even consider the question of what he would do if Gray refused. 

 

~.~.~

 

"Natsu, you're back! Welcome home!" 

 

"Welcome home," Natsu echoed as Happy streaked into his arms. "Missed me, buddy?"

 

"Yes!" Happy replied immediately, without any of the hesitation a human might have felt. Nuzzling Natsu's face and chest, he noted with relief, "And you're back to normal!" 

 

"Yeah," Natsu sighed. "I'm back to normal for this year." 

 

"Cause Gray helped again?" Happy pressed, his grin distinctly mischievous. To avoid a halfhearted swipe, he clambered onto Natsu's shoulders. "Did ya thank him?" 

 

Natsu scowled, futilely trying to reach behind himself to grab Happy by the tail. "I don't need to thank him!" he protested. "It'd be weird! He was just helping out a guildmate! I wouldn't want to be thanked if I did that! And anyway, it's not like he didn't like it!" 

 

Probably. Natsu paused, thinking about it for a moment. But no, he was pretty sure Gray had liked it too. He'd certainly sounded like he was enjoying himself, his voice hoarse and breaking as he moaned... his face flushed, his chest heaving...

 

Natsu gritted his teeth, feeling hot again — even though it was all him this time, no weird dragon magic involved. Which was stupid. There was no way he and Gray would ever do anything like that outside of weird dragon magic. Gray had only agreed because it was to help a guildmate, he'd even said he'd refuse if Natsu had just asked him... 

 

Not that Natsu wanted him to agree otherwise, of course. As long as Gray helped him out once a year, that was all he needed. Really. 

 

When Natsu had gone silent and still, lost in thought, Happy detached from his shoulders, flying around to peer into his face. There was no reaction. Humans, Happy thought not for the first time, were really silly. And Natsu was sometimes the silliest of all.

 

Imagine mating before you even figured out that you wanted to share fish. Who did that? 

 

~.~.~


	3. Can't Look Away (pt.1 Wet)

**Notes:** I have read so much porn. I've imagined so much. But putting words down on paper, er, screen, and suddenly it's all euphemisms and trailing off meaningfully? I am an adult, what the hell. Why can't I write "and then he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself to thoughts of Gray" in the actual story??

 

Anyway, this should be the last chapter of nothing but brooding and infodumps. After this, we should have some actual movement(?). Hopefully. 

 

————

 

**III. Can't Look Away (pt.1 Wet)**

 

The first time around, Natsu had gotten dragged off as soon as he and Gray returned, to get chewed out for all the trouble he caused, first by Makarov, then by Erza once she returned. 

 

By the time he'd been free again, his ears were ringing and his mind had turned to slush from the lectures. Seeing his miserable face, Gray had immediately started to snicker, so Natsu had lunged across the table to pull on his hair, Gray had retaliated by punching Natsu in the nose, and that was as far as they got before Erza caught them and delivered another stern lecture about getting along, like she didn't understand that this was their way of being friends.

 

Everything had gone back to normal, and Natsu had largely forgotten the entire thing. For a year.

 

It... wasn't like that the second time. 

 

Natsu didn't understand why. He wanted things to go back to normal. He supposed that, in most ways, they had. The late summer sun felt nice against his skin, not like an irritating itch he couldn't reach. When what seemed like half the guild crowded around him upon his return, all of them felt like comrades again, not out of place and to be evaluated. Mira was just Mira again, and Lucy smelled familiar and vaguely pleasant, instead of strange and too-bright. It was good, comforting. 

 

Except with Gray. Things had definitely not gone back to normal there. 

 

Because as soon as he stepped into the guild hall, Natsu felt all his senses fixate on him, on his scent, his voice... the muscles of his bare back flexing as he leaned across the table to argue with Cana about something... 

 

Natsu tore his gaze away, trying to focus instead on the guildmates that had immediately flocked to him, full of questions. 

 

"Welcome back, Natsu!"

 

"How did it go?" 

 

"I can't believe you actually asked Gray for help! You feeling okay?" 

 

It was a joke, so Natsu laughed along awkwardly. He tensed as Erza shoved her way through the crowd, but she looked approving for once, unbelievably. "I'm so proud of you," she declared, dragging Natsu into a painful, hard embrace. "Actually asking Gray to help you perfect a new spell and even managing to do a mission together without destroying a town... You're finally growing up!" 

 

So that was the excuse Gray gave. It worked, he supposed. 

 

"Great," Natsu managed, struggling weakly. "Now let go!"

 

Erza did, after another moment. Her proud smile made Natsu scowl, but it was better than getting beaten up... probably. "Did you thank Gray properly?" Erza asked — straight back into her usual nosiness and nagging. 

 

Natsu groaned. "This again?" he muttered, earning a light — by Erza standards — cuff across the head. 

 

"Thank Gray properly," Erza commanded, but at least she didn't seem in a hurry to enforce it. All the same, Natsu's eyes drifted over toward his rival. 

 

Roaring laughter echoed over from that table, as Cana clutched stomach in an overabundance of mirth. Gray, his back to Natsu, threw his hands up in frustration. "Would you listen to me?" he complained, his words clear as if he was standing next to Natsu. "It's not like that—!"

 

Cana's response, broken up by an amused snort, was drowned out by the noise of the guild. Or, rather, Natsu couldn't focus on it, not like on Gray. He barely noticed, his mind suddenly blank and everything else distant.

 

It wasn't heat. At least, it wasn't that heavy, cloying heat. But there was a fire suddenly flaring to life in his belly, and Natsu had no idea what it meant. 

 

No, he did know. There was no point in lying to himself. Last time, life had gone back to normal, but sometimes... sometimes Natsu had thought things he'd never really paid attention to before. Sometimes he'd ended up just enjoying Gray's scent nearby, mind pleasantly blank in simple contentment, sometimes he'd catch a flash of Gray's muscles flexing under his skin or, worse, his smile and be slow to turn away. Sometimes, he'd find himself sitting astride Gray after coming out ahead in their brawls and feel a surge of excitement and anticipation, his heart pounding, as if the fight had been just a prelude. 

 

Sometimes, he'd stare at his ceiling in the darkness and remember the feeling of Gray under his hands, of Gray's hands on him in return, cool but warm, always familiar, of their magic meeting and flowing together in a way that was steadier and somehow even more intimate than being laid bare by each other's fists. And before he knew it, his own hands were running down his body, slipping under his clothes, in an attempt to recreate that sensation of completion.

 

Catching himself, Natsu had always shoved those thoughts out of his mind as quickly as he could, turning over and curling into a tight ball to forestall anything further. Because he knew, if he kept going to the end... 

 

Something would change. 

 

That wasn't worth it, Natsu told himself. 

 

Except that now, now it was changing whether he liked it or not. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to stop it at all. 

 

The sudden panic that surged in his chest was painful, a feeling like something was tearing — an echo of when he desperately searched for Igneel, of when he'd yelled and struggled in Erza's grip in denial that Lisanna was gone and he'd never find her no matter how long he searched. 

 

A change that swept him away, heedless of anything he did... That couldn't be anything good. He couldn't risk it. He wouldn't accept it. 

 

It was too hot. He had to get rid of this heat before it exploded out. 

 

"I'm... going to the pool!" Natsu declared loudly to no one in particular, spinning on his heel and racing through the guild hall before Erza or anyone else could stop him. 

 

~.~.~

 

The pool helped. The water was cool, and dunking his guildmates was pleasantly distracting. Cackling at Jet and Droy's angry curses, Natsu finally felt like himself. 

 

His eye glittered deviously as he spotted Lucy finally making her way out of the building toward the pool. He had been waiting for this — the best, most fun teasing target. Sinking into the water without a sound or even a ripple, Natsu stealthily approached his prey. 

 

Lucy, sitting at the edge of the pool and chatting with Levy, remained oblivious. One foot lowered to trail in the clear water, and Natsu zeroed in on it. A smirk spread across his face as he carefully reached out... and ran his fingers along the sensitive sole. 

 

"Kyaaaaah!" 

 

Lucy shrieked, tripping over herself as she tried to scramble back. 

 

Bursting out of the water, Natsu began to laugh uproariously. "T-that scream! The look on your face!" he chortled, holding his stomach.

 

"You idiot!" Lucy yelled, planting her foot in his face in retaliation. It didn't do much to muffle his laughter, even as she tried to shove him away. 

 

Except that, suddenly, he stopped, his entire body going still. Blinking in surprise, Lucy turned to look over her shoulder, but all she could see was the guild hall and their guildmates — and Gray, squinting against the light as he stepped outside. 

 

"What is it? What did you see?" Lucy asked, turning back. "Natsu?" 

 

Natsu was nowhere to be seen. He must have dived again, and Lucy peered at the water suspiciously, carefully lifting her feet free and scooting back from the ledge. She didn't look away even when Gray settled down next to her. 

 

"You might want to stay out of the water," she said, narrowing her eyes at the sparkling pool surface. "I think Natsu might be planning an ambush." 

 

Gray sighed in disgust. "You know what, I don't even care," he said. "It's too hot for this. If he tries anything, I'll freeze him solid." 

 

Little did they know that pranks and teasing were the last thing on Natsu's mind at the moment. He was the one who felt like he'd gotten ambushed, as Gray stretched slowly and rolled his shoulders, the line of his toned stomach and chest on full display, even from underwater. 

 

He'd stretched and curved his back the same way when Natsu—

 

This was not the time to be thinking about that. In fact, there was only one time a year to think about that, and it had just passed. Why did his eyes have to be so sharp, Natsu thought wildly, clapping his hands over his face. 

 

The languid sound Gray made as he slid into the pool echoed oddly under the surface, but it was still very familiar — and very... Fervently, Natsu wished for a second set of hands to cover his entirely too sharp ears as well. A stream of bubbles trailed from him as he let out a deeply miserable sound.

 

There was a startled yelp, then another. The water had inexplicably begun to steam, not quite boiling but closer to a hot spring than a swimming pool. There could only one culprit, who was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even notice what he was doing. 

 

"—NATSU!!"

 

~.~.~

 

Taking the beating was better than admitting that he'd been so busy thinking about Gray and sex that he lost control of his magic. Natsu felt a little nauseous just imagining saying that to Erza. No, better to be pounded into a pulp, which is exactly what she, with Lucy's help, had done. 

 

Dumped ignominiously in a corner of the guild to stew in his guilt — or rather ruminate on his miserable situation — Natsu felt vaguely glad his eyes were swollen shut for the moment. At least this way he couldn't see something unfortunate (Gray) and start imagining something inappropriate (also Gray). 

 

...Why was this even happening? Had they done something different this year? No, Natsu didn't think so. Admittedly, his memories of last year were a bit hazy, all heat and instinct in a way that made his recollection now, back in his right mind, dreamlike at best...

 

That was it, wasn't it? This year, they hadn't let it get that far. 

 

His memories of everything were painfully clear because the heat had never reached a tipping point and he had always remained mostly himself...

 

" _ Why wait until it gets bad? _ " Natsu mocked what Gray had said, muttering angrily into the tabletop he was slumped over. "Because then I wouldn't keep thinking about it now! I just want to forget all about it..." 

 

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't. He didn't want to keep getting distracted by Gray, he didn't want to notice every detail about him, he didn't want to keep finding himself unable to look away. 

 

He just wanted things to go back to normal. 

 

Stupid Gray. This was all his fault. 

  
~.~.~


	4. Can't Look Away (pt.2 Dripping)

**Notes:** Finally, some actual advancement! Kinda. Gonna come clean, I re-read [ Love of Rivals chapter 18 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983496/chapters/18698797) a whole bunch when I was writing the stuff at the end. I think I might have even ended up ripping a sentence or two. My “action” writing is way behind SnowfallBreeze, haha.

 

—————

 

**IV. Can't Look Away (pt.2 Dripping)**

 

Natsu's initial plan for dealing with his new-found... interest had been simple — avoid Gray. There were some obvious flaws to this, like the fact that he couldn't actually entirely avoid running into him at the guild or around town, but Natsu had figured that, with a little time, he would either get over the whole thing or at least get better at ignoring it.

 

It was a fine plan, and it lasted a short while — before being ruined by Gray. Of course.

 

"We should go on a mission together, as a team," Gray declared, sliding into the seat across from Lucy — and Natsu, who had been in the middle of a meal and thus unable to escape in time.

 

"Why?" Natsu demanded around a mouthful of chicken. Lucy elbowed him sharply.

 

"That sounds fun, we should," she agreed. "And I've already paid next month's rent, so it won't be a problem no matter what you guys do."

 

"What would they do?" Erza asked with apparently genuine confusion. "They're friends. ...Aren't they." It was not a question.

 

"Right... best buds!" Natsu agreed quickly, Gray mirroring his fist pump with an equally nervous expression. He'd lost his shirt again, and Natsu's eyes trailed down the line of his side — distracted again.

 

This was going to be a miserable mission.

 

~.~.~

 

It was a miserable mission.

 

When Gray threw off his shirt at the start of their battle with the bandits they'd been hired to stop, Natsu stared too long and got punched in the face.

 

When Gray intercepted one of Natsu's opponents, stealing the kill with a smirk, Natsu stared too long again and got punched a second time.

 

And on top of that, when Gray suddenly laughed at something Lucy had said, Natsu got too focused on listening and nearly ran into a lamp post.

 

Frankly, miserable didn't even begin to describe it.

 

At some point, Happy caught on to what was going on and wouldn't stop snickering, even if Natsu's threatening gestures at least kept him from spilling the cause to the girls.

 

For reasons known only to him, Gray suggested they walk back instead of taking the train. Normally, Natsu would have been ecstatic, but the timing of the suggestion, coming from Gray, of all people, made him instantly suspicious.

 

"Why?" he demanded flatly. Lucy elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

 

"I don't mind," she said cheerily. "It's finally starting to cool off, and the weather's so nice... It might be a good change of pace."

 

Of course, she completely refused a similar change of pace when Natsu suggested it in their last mission with just the three of them... which might have had something to do with the fact that they had been on the opposite side of Clover Town and its canyon, but still.

 

Erza beamed at Gray, probably assuming it was some overture of good will toward Natsu. "A fine idea," she agreed.

 

Natsu glared behind her back, but Gray was too busy being suspiciously relieved to notice.

 

Leaving Lucy and Erza to take the lead, Natsu dropped back to fall in step with Gray. "What was that all about?" he hissed. "You better not say you're trying to be nice. Erza might buy that, but there's no way I will."

 

Gray pursed his lips, glaring broodily at his feet. "I'm just not in a rush to get back to the guild," he said. "Not everything's about you, you know."

 

"You don't want to be at the guild? Is that why you wanted to take a job as a team? I knew there had to be a reason!" Natsu smirked, jabbing a finger at him.

 

Gray batted his hand aside, scowling. "Are you still on that?" he muttered irritably.

 

"So? How come you don't want to be at the guild?" Natsu pressed. He ignored the glare sent his way, but his amusement faded as he realized that Gray seemed to be genuinely troubled by something. His scent was taking on a faint undertone of distress as he recalled the issue...

 

Wait, since when had Natsu's nose been that keen? It was because it was Gray, wasn't it? Again with the over-focus on Gray, this was really so annoying—

 

'It's not the time for that!' Natsu mentally scolded himself and shoved away that train of thought.

 

"I won't, you know, laugh or anything. Promise," Natsu said, echoing what Gray had said to him a year ago without realizing. "You helped me out, so... I wanna, you know, pay you back."

 

Gray blinked in surprise. "You don't have to pay me back. I told you, I enjoyed it," he said.

 

He hadn't actually put it that bluntly before, and Natsu found his cheeks heating just a little at the frank admission that he'd made Gray feel good too. But the faint pleased curl of his lips was pushed away as Gray sighed.

 

"I don’t think there's anything you can do anyway," he said. "It's... It's Juvia."

 

"Juvia?" Natsu repeated blankly.

 

"The water wizard from Phantom Lord!" Gray snapped. "She was with us at Tower of Heaven."

 

"I know who she is!" Natsu protested. Although, admittedly, that recollection had been slow to surface. "The... Gray-sama girl... Oh. Oh, I see..."

 

Gray sighed sharply. "Yeah," he said. "It's... I don't know what to do. She's been following me around. No, you don't understand, she keeps following me all the time, not just at the guild. She follows me on missions, even when I take them alone or with someone else, she's always hiding nearby when I train, she even follows me back to my house! Well, at least she hasn't tried to go in yet or anything..."

 

That... sounded weird. Even Natsu, whose grasp of human social niceties was not always the best, could tell that was weird and frustrating. Especially for Gray, who had a solitary nature and liked to be alone at times.

 

"...Did you tell her to stop?" he asked.

 

Frowning miserably, Gray nodded. "I caught her out a couple times," he mumbled, "and tried to tell her to go away — not like that, she's a guildmate, but... She just started going on about weird stuff, how she'd been bad and how I should scold her more..." His expression turned slightly haunted. "I don't understand what's going on in her head at all."

 

"You don't?" Natsu said dubiously. "But this stuff happens all the time. There's been lots of girls trailing after you and going kyaa-kyaa, and hiding when you look at them."

 

Gray twitched, but he couldn't deny the truth of it. The giggling and kyaa-kyaa-ing had only been stronger when he'd tried to glare them away, so eventually he'd settled for just ignoring his many female fans until they settled down or lost interest and went away.

 

"So she probably wants to date you," Natsu concluded, shrugging.

 

That didn't make it any better, and Gray only looked even more troubled. None of his more ardent fan girls had been guildmates, after all, and none of them had been quite as... dedicated. Just thinking about returning to Magnolia and the constant prickling awareness of her presence made Gray feel tired.

 

At least she hadn't followed him on a team mission this time, whether out of respect for their bond or because she didn't see the team as competition, unlike Cana, Gray's preferred partner now that Loke had left the guild, or for some other reason known only to Juvia.

 

"If she's not giving up, maybe you should date her," Natsu suggested.

 

"Are you stupid?!" Gray hissed.

 

"It's not like I like it either," Natsu scowled back. In fact, he really didn't like it at all, and he was very firmly trying not to think about that. "But Mira used to say the thrill is in the chase, so maybe she'll get tired of you if you actually date, like Cana with all her boyfriends."

 

"I'm not going to date someone I don't even like," Gray said, and hastily added, "not like that, anyway. She's fine as a guildmate... probably." In all honesty, Juvia acted so strangely around him that he had very little idea of her actual personality. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

 

"What's the big deal? You did it with me," Natsu pointed out.

 

"That's different! That was—" Catching himself, Gray dropped his voice to a barely audible hiss, leaning in. "That was sex, not dating! And we both knew what we were doing. Juvia's going to think we're actually dating, like... like some dream romance. It's like lying to her!"

 

"Well, if she's not listening when you tell her the truth, what else can you do?" Natsu threw his hands up in exasperation.

 

"If I knew that, I would've already done it!" Gray shot back. They glared at each other, a moment away from settling things in their usual way.

 

"What's going on back there? Are you two arguing?"

 

Erza's stern demand broke through the tension, making both of them pale. "No!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed together, fake smiles completely failing to hide their desperation.

 

"Best buds like us never argue!" Gray lied outrageously, throwing his arm around Natsu's shoulders and pulling him against his side.

 

"Aye!" Natsu agreed, his smile growing even more brittle.

 

Up ahead, Lucy was rolling her eyes, and Happy was snickering again, but they — and even Erza — were quickly growing distant in Natsu's mind as his senses focused on his and Gray's position instead. He had instinctively wrapped his arm around Gray too, but not over his shoulders like normal — across Gray's back, his hand on Gray's waist, and he was suddenly, painfully aware of the bare skin under his fingers.

 

Gray sighed in relief as Erza gave them one last warning look and turned away. Natsu could feel it through all the places they touched, the movement of his sides, the way his back relaxed, his shoulders slumping. The intimate closeness made his head feel light and empty.

 

Before he knew it, Natsu was leaning in, baring his fangs — to nip lightly at Gray's neck, which was so tantalizingly open. He'd done it numerous times, and the small jump of surprise and the quiet noise Gray made every time never stopped amusing him. His teeth were almost grazing skin when he abruptly realized what he was doing.

 

The sharp, startled breath he exhaled made Gray jump, like always, and draw back, starting at Natsu in confusion. "What are you doing?" Gray wondered, clapping a hand over his neck suspiciously.

 

What, indeed. Pulling away quickly, Natsu tried to look anywhere but Gray. "Nothing!" Natsu denied immediately. "Anyway, stop fussing around and make up your mind about what you're gonna do. And... if you need any help... I'll do it. We're guildmates, after all!"

 

Saying that was a mistake. Something about his words made Gray smile — the kind of smile he rarely showed Natsu, warm and fond and unfairly attractive.

 

Gray was always attractive, of course. There was no denying that he had a handsome face and a nice body, regardless of whether you were attracted to him as such. His usual smirks suited him too, despite Natsu's many proclamations about wanting to punch in his smug face.

 

But when he smiled like that... If offering to help made it happen, Natsu would do his chores, carry his bags, and fetch the newspaper. Anything to see it again, as many times as he could.

 

'This is really bad,' Natsu realized distantly. That wasn't a dragon thought at all. That was one hundred percent a human thought, all the way through.

 

"Thanks," Gray said quietly, clapping his hand on Natsu's shoulder as he walked past.

 

Reaching up to touch the place where his hand had been, Natsu stared after him. "...Stupid droopy eyes," he muttered.

 

This was really, really bad.

 

~.~.~

 

Before, in his quest to avoid Gray, Natsu had mostly missed Juvia, who had officially joined the guild in her "new" short-haired, white-clad form during his and Gray's... absence. But now that it had been brought to his attention, he couldn't not notice every exuberant "Gray-sama" — and the way Gray tensed each time.

 

It made Natsu tense too, in sympathy. Whatever Gray decided to do, he hoped he'd do it soon.

 

"Gray-sama~!"

 

Natsu winced and glared at his half-full plate.

 

"If you're not gonna eat, can I have it?" Happy asked. His smile, when Natsu turned to him with a flat look, failed to be appropriately innocent. The cat was laughing at him, Natsu realized. Frankly, he kind of deserved it.

 

Glaring, Natsu pointed shoveled a spoonful into his mouth and made a show of chewing. Happy snickered, whether at his stubbornness, his ridiculousness, or just the silly sight he made, his cheeks stuffed full and puffing out like a hamster's.

 

But Natsu lost all interest in Happy and his teasing as his nose twitched at that certain smell suddenly... coming closer? Turning, he stared in surprise — because Gray really was stalking purposefully toward him, expression set and determined.

 

That serious look faltered for a moment when he caught sight of Natsu's stuffed face. His eye twitched in irritation, and, quickly crossing the remaining distance, he hauled Natsu to his feet by the back of his collar.

 

"Hey! Wha's your pro'lem?" Natsu protested, slurring around the food still in mouth.

 

Gray looked ready to shoot back something scathing, but he paused and shoved a tankard into Natsu's hands instead. Watching critically as Natsu impressively swallowed everything in one gulp without bothering to chew and washed it down, Gray nodded to himself in grim satisfaction — and cuffed Natsu across the back of the head.

 

"You're my problem," Gray declared — completely undeserved. If anyone here was a problem, it was him. Did he really have to lean in that close just to glare? He was making Natsu's heart pound in anticipation and his stomach clench, and he probably just wanted to blow off some steam.

 

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said, baring his teeth in a challenging smirk. "What are you gonna do about it?"

 

He swallowed heavily as Gray leaned in even closer — too close. Far too close, and Natsu’s mind was going blank again, especially when Gray's breath ghosted against his neck.

 

"Something really stupid," Gray replied, his voice barely audible even to Natsu, "and I'm going to take you up on that offer. So play along, okay?"

 

His offer? Right. His offer to help with whatever Gray decided to do. Natsu nodded, almost imperceptibly, as Gray drew back, meeting his eyes for a moment. A flash of gratitude, and then they were both glaring again, like usual.

 

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Gray shot back scornfully. "Or I guess thinking's not something you do, is it?"

 

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu yelled, sinking into a fighting stance, fists clenching. But he really did want to know what Gray wanted. "Let's do it!"

 

"Take it outside!" someone yelled from the audience.

 

"Stay out of this!" Gray yelled back sharply enough to make it clear that he wouldn't welcome an audience. But then he drew back a little — not disengaging, only putting their brawl on hold — and jerked his head toward the way out back behind the guild building.

 

Smirking, Natsu moved to follow.

 

As he turned away, Gray paused, his attention focusing suddenly on Juvia, who had followed him to Natsu's table and stood among the crowd, watching with hands clasped in front of her. Even without seeing his face, Natsu could tell their eyes had met, and whatever Juvia thought she saw in Gray's gaze made her blush brightly.

 

"Where the hell are you looking, stripper?" he barked without thinking.

 

He shouldered past Gray roughly, even though the sudden, sharp anger he felt made no sense. Whatever Gray's plan was, it probably required Juvia to watch, so of course he'd have to bait her into following — and yet, rationally knowing that did nothing to cool Natsu's strange frustration, which built with every hurried step across the guild hall. He was intensely aware of Gray's footsteps behind him, matching his pace.

 

"Gray-sama—" Juvia's voice floated after them as she finally came out of whatever daydream she’d fallen into with just one look from Gray, but neither paused or looked back.

 

The small side door banged open, and Natsu practically burst onto the grassy meadow behind Fairy Tail. His fists were already clenching with anticipation of a scuffle, excitement and a misplaced satisfaction burning in his chest.

 

Gray's plan, however, was different.

 

They had barely stepped outside when he lunged for Natsu — but not with a punch or a tackle. A hand on his shoulder, and Natsu found himself spun around and pushed back against the wall. Natsu's protests died on his lips as Gray caged him in, hands planted against the building on either side of his head, and leaned close again.

 

"Last chance to reconsider," Gray warned him.

 

The words barely registered. Gray always talked too much and thought too much and waited too much. Natsu, on the other hand, was quickly moving past thinking. A low, rumbling growl — challenge and invitation all at once — rose up in his throat.

 

It seemed to be answer enough. "Don't blame me if she drowns you," Gray muttered, and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a simple kiss.

 

All logic, reason and thought vanished from Natsu's mind. Reacting on pure instinct, he only deepened the kiss, his hand clasping over the back of Gray's neck and pulling him closer. He opened his mouth, tilting his head—

 

"—Gray-sama...aaaaah....."

 

Gray tried to pull back and turn to the intruder — Juvia, who had finally rushed out after them, only to stop and stare in frozen shock — but Natsu growled and yanked him closer, so the entire length of their bodies pressed together. The friction made Gray moan, and Natsu took the opening, slipping his tongue past his lips.

 

There was a moment longer where Gray still hesitated, rationality struggling with his own baser instincts. His back was tense and rigid under Natsu's arm. It wasn't fair — that Gray could act like everything was normal, when Natsu had been constantly trapped into thoughts of him. Now, finally, they were on the same level, in the same place, and Natsu wouldn't let him look away.

 

Sliding forward the hand clasped over Gray's neck, Natsu ran his thumb along the sensitive line behind his ear and under the corner of his jaw and nipped at his bottom lip, just sharp enough to make Gray moan again. His other hand trailed along the waistband of his pants. His fingers slid under the cloth, warming the skin there—

 

And Gray finally gave in completely, his arms wrapping around Natsu properly and dragging him flush against his own body.

 

Their audience, staring transfixed, hands clapped over her mouth, a blush of both mortification and excitement on her cheeks, was completely forgotten. Juvia's mind had gone empty too, shock driving out the heartbreak she should have felt to find the man she considered her true love in a passionate lip lock with another man.

 

'This is the BL I heard about,' she thought distantly. 'It really is so...'

 

Mesmerizing. Riveting.

 

She couldn't look away, not even to run off in tears of betrayal and despair.

 

Natsu's hand went lower, kneading soft, sensitive flesh—

 

It was too much. With a quiet squeak, Juvia collapsed into a faintly steaming puddle.

 

The sudden splash made Gray and Natsu finally spring apart, expecting an attack or at least a good soaking. They glanced around wildly for a moment, breath coming in sharp gasps, before catching sight of Juvia's dissolved form. "Guuuu... reiiiii... samaaaa..." a blurred outline of her face bubbled within.

 

Taking a deep, slightly shaky breath to try to calm his racing heart, Gray ran a hand over his face. "Thanks," he muttered, clearing his throat. "She'll have to give up now, right?"

 

Natsu blinked at him in incomprehension for a moment, before it clicked. This, he finally realized, had been Gray's plan that he needed Natsu's help with. "Oh. Right," he said. "Just... paying you back..."

 

'Maybe she won't give up with just that. We should make sure. Let's keep going.'

 

The words were on the tip of his tongue. So was Gray's taste, and Natsu licked his lips, his mind beginning to stray again. He wanted to keep going — very much so. Not to help Gray, not because he needed help. Not because of some dragon instinct, but because of his own desire.

 

Gray had crouched next to the Juvia puddle, still blubbering some nonsense babble that  sounded oddly happy, and was eyeing it dubiously. He looked like he wanted to poke it, his eyebrows drawn down in comical seriousness. 

 

Without thinking, Natsu dropped down beside him and, throwing an arm over his shoulders, leaned in to press a kiss to the side of his neck.

 

Gray stiffened in surprise, but only for a moment. Whatever dreaded possible reaction made a cold stone settle in Natsu's gut didn't materialize, and all he did was turn to Natsu with a suspicious look. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

 

His eyes looked droppier than ever, and his lip jutted out as he made the face that meant he was dealing with something that was just too much trouble — Erza and Natsu, usually. He was acting the same as always, as if making out with Natsu and getting kissed all of a sudden was nothing weird at all.

 

It all made a brilliant, happy grin spread across Natsu's face, a comfortable sense of warmth settling in his chest.

 

Gray was always the same Gray, wasn't he? When they were children, when they grew up, to the dragon side of him, to his normal human self, whether they were fighting or standing side by side or kissing. Gray was always there, and always the same in the most important ways.

 

A tension that had been coiling in his spine ever since they'd come back finally seeped out of Natsu.

 

"Just felt like it," he said easily, chuckling at the doubtful, unsure look Gray shot him.

 

It was fine. Now, Natsu was sure enough for both of them. He knew what he wanted, and that he'd definitely get it. Even if some part of him was still shaking with fear and uncertainty at the looming danger of a change he couldn't take back, he'd face it head on — and claim what he desired.

 

He was a dragon, after all.

 

~.~.~


	5. Wanting More (pt.1 Greed)

**Notes:** And now, plot. In case it's not clear, the timeline so far has been post Tower of Heaven, but pre Fantasia. 

 

————

 

**V. Wanting More (pt.1 Greed)**

 

Despite having made up his mind to act, Natsu had no idea how to go about it. He wanted to pounce and just have his way with Gray, but...

 

'But just so you know, that's not how you proposition someone you actually want to have sex with,' Gray had said. 'If you tried hitting on me like that for real, I'd definitely refuse.'

 

As always, Gray had to make things difficult. So how was he supposed to "proposition" him then? 

 

Natsu didn't know much about stuff like that, but he did know one thing — the first step was getting Gray alone. In front of anyone else, they always put on an act of rivalry, and any guildmate watching was bound to start running commentary, that was just how Fairy Tail rolled. 

 

...That first step was proving difficult, as the guild became a flurry of activity to prepare for Fantasia and their annual parade. Everyone was busy dawn to dusk, rushing to get the floats ready, arguing over their acts, planning the sequence of performances. Natsu couldn't even drag Gray off for a fight, since Erza was always there and watching for the smallest hint of roughhousing. Titania was in full taskmaster mode, and no one dared to disobey, not even a dragon.

 

It didn't help that, after going missing for three days, Juvia returned with an unwelcome guest — Gajeel, of all people! Why did Gramps let him into the guild? — and proceeded to watch both Natsu and Gray with the exact obsessive fervor Gray had described. And when Natsu tried to stare her down, she just started blushing, wiggling... and clearly imagining something inappropriate.

 

Was she watching to see if they were lying? No, she didn't seem suspicious of them... But either way, she was following them around the way she had with Gray, and Gray knew it too. Anything he agreed to do with Natsu would be just more "helping" — which wasn't what Natsu wanted. He didn't want Gray to be thinking of someone else, always checking if they drew watching, his attention elsewhere. Gray’s attention should be on Natsu, and Natsu alone. They'd probably get interrupted if she passed out again too...

 

It was so frustrating. Getting stalled with no openings to act was the worst. 

 

And before Natsu knew it, it was already the day of Fantasia. 

 

Dropping face down onto a table, Natsu groaned in frustration. Around him, the guild was beginning their celebrations, the hall packed with nearly their entire roster. Even Gray sitting next to him didn't do much to distract Natsu from his misery. 

 

"—our first event, the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Max announced boisterously from the stage to thunderous applause and hooting from the audience.

 

...Wait. 

 

Everyone was packed into the guild hall around them — except the girls, who were backstage. They'd be busy with the contest for a good while, and the guys were busy watching. And that meant... 

 

Finally, no one to interfere or get nosy or try to follow them. 

 

Mouth going dry as his heart sped up in anticipation, Natsu glanced at Gray. He was watching the stage with an expression of vague disinterest, more out of obligation than any apparent excitement over the prospect of their female guildmates in bikinis. 

 

"...Hey." The first attempt was too quiet, completely drowned out of by the cheering around them. "Hey, Gray," Natsu called out again, this time just loud enough to be heard. 

 

He found himself hesitating when Gray glanced at him, eyebrows rising slightly in question. It was just a normal scene, their guild and their guildmates around them. They had been like this more times than Natsu could count. There was nothing different or special. Gray, too, was the same as always.

 

So it just wasn't fair that, somehow, he seemed even more handsome than usual. Just looking at Gray and having him look at Natsu made his breath catch. 

 

"Let's get out of here," Natsu managed to blurt out, his own words distant to him. Everything seemed far away — except Gray in front of him, suddenly sharp in focus, the center of everything. This was really just the worst, the absolute worst. 

 

Gray smiled, just a simple quirk in the corner of his lips, but it made Natsu grin back thoughtlessly. "Yeah, sure," Gray agreed. "I'm not exactly interested in watching everyone drool over themselves anyway." 

 

With Cana already making her way onto the stage and going immediately for full sex appeal with a swimsuit, no one seemed to even notice as the two of them slipped from their seats and to the doors. At the last moment, Natsu thought he saw Gajeel's gaze dart to them, but the Iron Dragon slayer gave no sign of acknowledgement. 

 

They took off at a run as soon as they burst out of the guild hall — out of habit, despite not having done anything wrong and no one chasing them. That point occurred to both of them at the same time and, catching each other's eye, they burst into laughter at their own foolishness. 

 

Still chuckling, Gray slowed to a walk — only then Natsu realized that he'd grabbed his hand on the way out. But when Gray tried to pull away, he tightened his grip on reflex. 

 

For a moment, they stared at each other in surprise, Natsu suddenly aware of the way his heart was thudding in his chest and his mouth had gone dry as he waited for Gray's reaction. 

 

...No. Waiting wasn't like him at all. Natsu's creed was to always take initiative. He didn’t let himself get swept along at someone else’s pace — especially not in this. 

 

Forcing a grin, he boldly stepped forward and headed down the street again. "Man, do you smell that? The food stands must be up already. I'm starving!" 

 

The sense of relief when Gray only huffed a little and fell in step with him was almost painful. "You're always hungry," he pointed out lightly. "If you wanted to eat, you could've just stayed at the guild." 

 

Despite his casual tone, the gaze Natsu could feel on his back was intent and the steadiness of his breathing could only be forced. It wasn't just a throwaway statement. Even if he was going along with Natsu, Gray genuinely wanted an answer. 

 

"I didn't want to," Natsu declared, not quite daring to even sneak a glance at Gray. 

 

"Then what do you want?" 

 

There were a million innocuous things Natsu could have said — interesting food, a good time, fresh air, anything. But what was the point of that? Hadn't he decided to act? 

 

Coming to a sudden stop, Natsu turned to face Gray — before he could second guess himself — and leaned in. Their lips only brushed lightly before he pulled away again, his expression stubborn and almost challenging. "More of that," he mumbled, gaze sharpening as if daring Gray to make fun of him. 

 

Because, really, he didn't know how to explain it better. What he wanted... even Natsu wasn't really sure. More, to be closer, yes, but in what sense?

 

It was gratifying to see the blush spreading across Gray's cheeks as he quickly looked away. "O-oh," Gray muttered. "That's... that's fine then. I'd... like that too." And, tentatively, squeezed Natsu's hand. 

 

Natsu grinned. 

 

"Great! Then let's go! I wanna see what that smell is," he declared, starting off again and dragging Gray along. Glancing over his shoulder, he let his smile take on a certain teasing edge. "And then we can find a place outta the way, where nobody'll interrupt us." 

 

The implication was clear, and the red flush deepened, spreading to Gray's ears even as he glared balefully. Natsu really wanted to kiss him again — but first, food. 

 

~.~.~

 

"Did you decide yet? Come on, icicle brains!" Natsu complained, hopping from foot to foot impatiently. "What does it matter who pays? I just want to eat!" 

 

"It matters!" Gray shot back. "I'm not letting you pay for me on a... Anyway, I'm not letting you pay for me! ...But I don't want to pay for your bottomless pit either..." 

 

That had been the dilemma they found themselves faced with, which Gray had been agonizing over for entirely too long by Natsu's standards. "Fine!" he burst out. "There's one way to solve this!" So saying, he held up his fist. 

 

The food stall owner cringed, but for once Natsu's mind wasn't on fighting, and Gray recognized that instinctively. He held up his fist as well, nodding, and both simultaneously swung their hands once, twice, and a third time — a battle of rock-paper-scissors. 

 

"Go!" they yelled at once, revealing their choice. 

 

Rock for Natsu. Scissors for Gray. 

 

As Natsu crowed triumphantly and turned to the stall owner to finally get his order, Gray only huffed. 

 

He'd lost on purpose, after all. Natsu always picked rock, mostly because Erza always picked scissors. The entire act was just an exercise in soothing Gray's pride. Even if Natsu had been the one to drag him, letting him pay for them both felt a little too much like surrendering to his rival. He'd always been the one pay for his dates before...

 

Was this a date though? What exactly was Natsu thinking? If it was just about having some fun while the rest of the guild was busy, then why walk around together like this? Did that mean Natsu wanted more than just a quick way to let off steam?

 

Stupid Natsu. Why couldn't he use words like a normal person? 

 

"Here," Natsu said, holding out a stick of yakitori. Snorting, he added, "What with that face? You're thinking too much again, droopy eyes." 

 

"At least I think, lizard brain," Gray grumbled, accepting the skewer and biting into the fried meat violently. 

 

"Way too much," Natsu shot back. But he wasn’t looking to start another of their usual squabbles, only snickering as he took a bite out of one of the four yakitori sticks between his fingers. "'S not bad, though. Means we balance out, right?" 

 

His tone was simple and easy, without any deeper meaning. 

 

There it was again, that same confusion. 'What do you want from this, Natsu? What do you want from me?' Gray wanted to ask. 

 

However, he didn't get the chance to. 

 

Both of them glanced up in surprise as lightning flashed overhead. "Laxus?" Natsu guessed, mumbling around another mouthful. "Guess he's back for the festival too." 

 

Gray's eyes narrowed, and he turned to look in the direction the bolt had gone — down the central avenue, toward Cardia Cathedral. "Why is he going to the cathedral in such a hurry?" he wondered. Something was prickling at the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end. "And do you feel that?" 

 

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, his own expression growing more serious. "There's a lot of lightning magic in the air. This weird humming noise too... Maybe from those, up there?" 

 

He pointed toward the sky, where a row of small black shapes was rising slowly. No, not a row — a circle. A circle of spheres crackling with lightning, ringing the entire town. 

 

It could have been something completely innocuous, some additional act or prop for Fantasia. But both of them tensed, exchanging an uneasy look. Something felt wrong, and the only question was whether to head back to the guild or to the cathedral. 

 

Inwardly, Natsu cursed. Interrupted again. When he found out who was responsible for this...

 

'Gray! Natsu! Can you hear me?' Warren's voice suddenly rang out in their minds. 'We've got trouble! It's Laxus — he's declared he's going to take over Fairy Tail by force, and he's taken the girls hostage to do it!' 

 

That summary sounded completely crazy already, and Gray made a noise of disbelief before launching into aggressive demands for Warren to explain. 

 

Natsu didn't bother listening to the rest. He'd already made up his mind.

 

He was going to beat Laxus's face in. Not just for Fairy Tail, but for getting in his way. 

 

~.~.~


	6. Wanting More (pt.2 Hoarding)

**Notes:** It occurred to me later that I could just skip this entire chapter, since it doesn't have any direct impact on the gratsu relationship, and go to a straight "and then they won" recap in the next chapter. But man I love my pointless "plot" shuffle and bad fight scenes. (Got sidetracked by events, sorry for the delay.) Also, yes, I am aware of how the reshuffle might impact Gajeel. I have A Plan.

 

————

 

**VI. Wanting More (pt.2 Hoarding)**

 

'Those are lightning lacrimas. According to Laxus, when they go off, all of Magnolia is going to be destroyed,' Warren explained telepathically as they took off toward the cathedral. 'And he's going to set them off in one hour, if Master Makarov doesn't give Fairy Tail to him.'

 

"That's so stupid. As if anyone would follow him after a stunt like this," Gray scowled. "Fairy Tail isn't that kind of guild, and there's more to being the master than just being the strongest." 

 

Personally, Natsu thought Laxus was just bluffing anyway. Fairy Tail wasn't that kind of guild, and Laxus was a member of Fairy Tail. He wouldn't destroy the town for some temper tantrum. But it hardly mattered since Natsu was going to pound his face in either way. He couldn't have waited until after Fantasia to pull this nonsense?

 

'Freed put up a barrier around the guild, and it's stopping Master from leaving. Gajeel too, for some reason,' Warren went on. 'Levy stayed behind to try to get it down, and I'm coordinating, but everyone else headed off. You guys are closest to the cathedral, but you'll have reinforcements soon. The Thunder Legion can only screen so many people before somebody gets through.' 

 

"Are we sure Gajeel actually can't leave, or is he just refusing to help?" Gray muttered. 

 

'No, he really can't get out. I watched him run into the barrier a couple times already,' Warren said dryly. 'Wait, hang on...' 

 

Imagining the Iron Dragon Slayer crashing face first into one of Freed's barriers was amusing enough to momentarily distract Natsu from his righteous fury. He snickered, picturing the look on Gajeel's stupid face— 

 

It was a lot less funny when the exact same thing happened to him. 

 

Natsu cursed and reeled back, clutching his sore nose, while the rune wall he'd run into shimmered in front of him. 

 

'Watch out! The others are running into rune traps all over the city!' Warren's mental warning came a moment too late. 'There might be some where you are too!' 

 

"Yeah," Gray said, smirking as he watched Natsu press angrily against the invisible barrier, "there are. What kind of traps are they? It says..." He squinted at the runes. "...Only the last one standing may leave this area? So that means..."

 

'If you get caught in one, you're forced to fight each other,' Warren finished. 'If you and Natsu are in one...'

 

The meaning of the trap was enough to make Natsu pause and glance back at Gray, his expression growing serious. He didn't mind fighting with Gray, sometimes even taking it further than just sparring, but being forced into it by someone else made his hackles rise. He could see the same thought in Gray's gaze when their eyes met. 

 

"Pretty smart, making us fight each other," Gray commented casually. He huffed, crossing his arms — his expression equal parts annoyed and resigned as he seemed to come to some conclusion. "Fine. I'll let you go on ahead this time. But that doesn't mean I'm admitting you're stronger than me or anything, got it?" 

 

"Huh?" Natsu stared at him blankly. 

 

Gray sighed heavily. "If we fight each other, whoever wins is going to be exhausted facing Laxus. That's exactly what he wants. And we've got no way to take down Freed's barrier," he explained, scowling. "So I'm saying... I'll let you have a free shot. Just knock me out, and I'll catch up once I wake up again." 

 

That was the most logical solution. It made sense even to Natsu — but it didn't make sense, at the same time. He would have never thought of just... giving up? letting Gray go on ahead? At the very least, not without arguing about who would knock who out. He wasn't even sure he had it in him to let somebody else take what he saw as his fight. 

 

...Which was probably precisely why Gray had volunteered. He didn't like it either, his scowl and tense stance said that clearly enough, but he knew Natsu wouldn't accept it, so it was up to him to take one for the team. For the sake of protecting Magnolia, he'd swallow his pride. 

 

They really did balance out, their difference complementing each other in all the ways that counted. 

 

Despite the situation, Natsu couldn't help grinning broadly, happiness and pride welling up in his chest. 

 

"Heh, got it! I'll have this all cleaned up by the time you're up, princess!" he promised, his grin turning into a smirk. 

 

The taunt was enough to break Gray's composure, making him glare and take an angry step toward Natsu. "What was that, you blockhead?" he demanded. "Like you can take Laxus on alone! Remember last time you tried? I'm just letting you on ahead. Try not to lose before I catch up, got it?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu drawled, smiling. "I'll be waiting for you." 

 

The fondness in his words took Gray by surprise, making him let down his guard. 

 

His expression flashed to consternation for an instance as Natsu planted a fist in his stomach, before he slumped over, unconscious. 

 

The rune barrier around them flickered and dissolved. But it didn't feel like much of a victory to Natsu, as he caught Gray and gently lowered him to the ground. 

 

No, the victory was up ahead. Turning toward the cathedral, Natsu bared his teeth. He couldn't wait. The reasons for pounding Laxus's face in just kept piling up. 

 

~.~.~

 

He was the first one to reach Cardia Cathedral. The loud bang of the doors being thrown open echoed through the towering hall, empty except for the hulking figure at the other end of the aisle.

 

Laxus sneered as he glanced back at Natsu. "You? I suppose you're the best Fairy Tail can muster, with how weak it's become," he drawled. Turning to face him slowly, Laxus rolled his neck with a menacing crack. "Then I guess I'll start the reformation of the guild with you, you pathetic excuse of a dragon slayer." 

 

Crackling power was rolling off Laxus in waves, the pews nearest to him trembling and jumping as Laxus took a step forward. With the next step, they were thrown back completely, crashing into the walls with an echoing clatter. 

 

That was just the raging aura around Laxus, the aftershocks of his presence. He was considered third strongest in the guild for good reason — only Makarov's and Gildarts's magic exceeded his, and there was no guarantee that Laxus wouldn't surpass them in time. 

 

But Natsu only snarled back, flames dancing erratically around his clenched fists. Overwhelming power had never made him flinch back or hesitate. That was just how he was. Sometimes it made him rush into a fight he couldn't win, and sometimes it kept him steadfast in a fight he couldn't afford to lose. 

 

Meeting Laxus's cold, scornful gaze, Natsu knew this wouldn't be another guild brawl. Even the quality of his magic was different, cold and ravaging, lashing across the interior of the cathedral. Just having it drag over his skin felt like sandpaper. Laxus wasn't after just a fight and he wasn't playing around. 

 

A bolt of lightning rushed down the aisle, cracking the floorboards and throwing aside the remaining benches. Natsu jumped aside easily, but he knew this was only the opening volley. 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Laxus?" he growled. "Gramps is gonna rip you a new one for this!" 

 

"Hah!" Laxus barked out a harsh laugh. He gestured with one arm, a hail of bolts sweeping across the cathedral. "That useless old fossil? He's got no right to complain, none of you do! I'm only taking what is mine by right!" 

 

Unable to dodge this time, Natsu was forced to bat the lightning aside, the flames on his fists protecting him from the worst of the magic — but not from all of it. His arms tingled, sensation numbing from the shocks. A small tremors ran through his muscles, making him wince. 

 

"The guild? It's not yours," Natsu shot back, incredulous. "Guilds don't go parent to kid, even I know that!" 

 

"I'm the only one worthy of leading it! I'll make Fairy Tail strong again, not a laughing stock like it's become!" Laxus yelled. He thrust one fist toward the ceiling, a massive sphere of electricity forming overhead. The beams creaked under the magic pressure of the spell, before it erupted into a wide pillar of lightning. 

 

Natsu threw himself aside just in time to avoid a direct hit, but he couldn't dodge all of it. Stray bolts tore at his clothes and seemed to cut through his flesh, leaving vicious red burn marks across his arms and legs. Crashing into the floor and battered by debris, he struggled back to his feet. 

 

"Fairy Tail's plenty strong!" Natsu declared stubbornly, grimacing against the damage he'd taken but never taking his eyes off Laxus, who only sneered, too confident to bother pressing his advantage. "We're the top guild in Fiore! Gramps and Gildarts could kick your ass any day! You're the only one who thinks we're weak!" 

 

"Best in Fiore? Already strong enough? You're content with just that?" Laxus barked. "I want this guild to be more!" 

 

Natsu's sharp glare wavered. "Laxus, you..." he muttered, his brow furrowing. 

 

His distraction cost him, as he took a heavy backhand across the face. "I'll make it more! Stronger!" Laxus swore, towering over Natsu, who scrambled to stay on his feet. "And if you think you can stop me, I'll show you what real power is!" 

 

'I've fought Gildarts plenty, I know what way too much power is like!' Natsu wanted to shoot back. 

 

...But for all his anger and annoyance, the truth was that he couldn't match Laxus. It was all he could do to avoid the barrage of punches and lightning, and he was being steadily pushed back, toward the open doorway of the cathedral. 

 

He wouldn't cross the threshold. Natsu refused. Being outside might give him more breathing room and more options, but it would be too much like conceding. 

 

"Is that all you can do, even with a dragon's magic?" Laxus continued to taunt. "It's wasted on you! It's because of this rotten guild, dragging down even a dragon's power!" 

 

Not to this guy. Natsu refused. 

 

Laxus crossed the distance between them in a flash one fist already swinging. The lightning had numbed Natsu's muscles, making him slow to react. He barely dodged, and all he could do was throw up his arms to block the follow up low kick that sent him stumbling back, barely staying on his feet. 

 

"This is it!" Laxus shouted, both fists raised over his head, clasped and coming down like a hammer, crackling with powerful magic. 

 

There was no time to dodge. Clenching his teeth, Natsu could only brace himself—

 

Expression slackening, Laxus staggered. It was only for a moment — but his stance and his attack wavered. Long enough for Natsu to stumble back, Laxus's hammer blow rushing past in front of his face and crashing into the stone floor, shattering it into a cracked crater. 

 

"Oof!" Natsu back hit something solid, blocking the doorway. He craned his head to look back, and his eyes widened. "Huh? You? You're... Mystogan...?" 

 

Fairy Tail's most illusive S class wizard only glanced at Natsu out of the corner of his eye, his expression and his face hidden by his mask. However, the hand on Natsu's shoulder was steady and supportive. "I heard about this Battle of Fairy Tail," he said quietly, his voice barely audible. "I won't let our guild be attacked like this, not even by a comrade. I will support you. Together, we can win." 

 

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, turning back to Laxus and standing on his own feet again. However, his expression was grim as he added, "But now that I caught your scent, seems you smell just like..." 

 

"There is a reason for that," Mystogan cut him off. "But I will explain later. I promise, I am not your enemy." 

 

His lips thinning in a frown, Natsu nodded sharply. "Fine," he allowed. "You've got a point — the guild comes first. Laxus! No matter what you think you're doing, we're not letting you get away with this! Get ready, you're going down!" 

 

Even at it's strongest, Mystogan's sleep magic couldn't do more than stagger Laxus, and he was already rising, his expression shadowed. 

 

"You... one after another..." he growled — a real growl, with a deep echo building behind his words. It wasn't a human sound, and something in Natsu growled back, his instincts suddenly pounding. "Fine! I'll take you all out! I'll show you — a dragon's real power!" 

 

The faint undertone of his scent that had made Natsu's nose twitch when they first met, but which he had long since grown used to, surged and thickened. The skin on his arms, neck and chest grew dark and almost like scales — no, it did become scales, the scales of a dragon. The fangs in his open jaw lengthened, sharp and deadly. The gaze that fell upon the two of them was barely human. 

 

"Dragon Force?" Natsu muttered in shock. "You're... a dragon slayer?" 

 

That scent had been a lot like Gajeel's, hadn’t it? Natsu hadn't realized that before. 

 

There was no time for questions, and Laxus was no longer interested in answering. A sound like a gong being struck reverberated through the cathedral — Laxus's fist crashing into Mystogan's Mirror Water just in front of them. Natsu hadn't even seen him move.

 

The three magic circles strained to absorb the dragon lightning, shattering but also managing to reflect the attack back. But only in part — a good deal of the energy burst outward, shattering the few remaining the stained glass windows, bringing down the heavy metal chandeliers and making dust rain down from the ceiling. The cathedral wouldn't last much longer at this rate. 

 

There was a sharp crack as a fracture spread through three of Mystogan's staves from the backlash. The slight narrowing of his eyes gave away his frustration. 

 

His own reflected attack had sent Laxus flying back and crashing into the floor. He rolled with the blow, ending up on his feet as he slid backward along where the central aisle had been, but even he was off balance for a few precious moments. 

 

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" 

 

The blast of fire washed over Laxus, pushing back further and distracting him long enough for Natsu to ready another attack — from among his strongest. Gramps would be furious, but there was no choice. Holding back would be the end against someone like that. 

 

A hot flame gathered in each hand before Natsu brought them together to form a single churning orb — and threw it at his opponent. 

 

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" 

 

The fireball collided with Laxus head on, throwing all the way back into the organ at the back of the cathedral. The thick pipes crumbled and toppled in an ear-shattering cacophony that made even Mystogan wince. 

 

Staggering under the noise, Natsu shook his head sharply. He needed to concentrate. Laxus was like Gajeel. Nothing short of an advanced spell would bring him down. He was already struggling to rise from among the rubble, his expression feral. 

 

"I'll hold him off," Mystogan said quietly, coming up behind Natsu. They had never fought together, and Natsu had no idea what his magic even was, aside from sleep spells, but Mystogan seemed to have read or guessed his intentions. 

 

As he brought his hands together in an eastern seal, his staves spread out and planted into the ground behind him, each glowing with a different magic. 

 

"Right," Natsu said, nodding sharply. 

 

An advanced spell, an advanced spell... He breathed deep and tried to recall the feeling of it, the path of the magic to form that fire. "Crimson Lotus," Natsu muttered quietly to himself, spreading his arms wide. A deep, dark flame began to gather in both palms, hot and heavy. 

 

It had just come to him before, against Gajeel. It had felt like Igneel, even though Natsu couldn't recall ever seeing him use this kind of fire. 

 

Laxus was on his feet, his chest heaving. The floor cratered where he took a crushing step forward, then another, pulling himself toward Natsu even as he tried to shake off the ringing in his ears. 

 

A clap echoed through the building as Mystogan brought his hands together. "Skyscraper!" he called out. 

 

Glowing magic erupted from the ground around Laxus, an explosion that rolled against the cathedral walls and tore them to pieces. But what emerged from the light wasn't a scene of destruction — only darkness that coiled around Laxus, trapping him in place. Two glowing eyes stared back from the beyond, growing closer. Massive claws gripped the edge of the world's fabric and crushed it aside, revealing a giant, gaping maw. 

 

"This... isn't real!" Laxus ground out, the veins on his neck and temples straining as he struggled to disperse the illusion. "I won't... lose to just this! Begone!" 

 

The darkness and the monster were ripped apart, vanishing into wisps of mist. Laxus panted as he dropped to one knee, shoulders trembling. But he wasn't done, this wasn't the limit of his power—

 

Beyond the darkness and the mist, a crimson flame glowed. 

 

"Crimson Lotus!" Natsu repeated, his voice strong and confident. "Exploding Flame Blade!"

 

Twin burning tails weaved from his palms, spiraling together as they raced toward Laxus. The twisting force of the spell blasted into him and tore at his scales, ripping away the magic of his Dragon Force transformation. The stones of the cathedral shuddered, fire bursting out every shattered window. For a moment, inside the church was a scene of hellfire. 

 

Then, it was over. The conflagration broke into wisps of spiraling flame and faded completely. Silence seemed to echo through the ravaged, blackened stone walls. 

 

Smoke wafted from Laxus's battered form as he fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back to show only whites. His expression was slack, his head lolling uselessly. 

 

A sigh of relief burst out of Natsu, and he dropped onto the floor as well, his legs giving out under him. He had put everything he had into that. Glancing back over his shoulder, he could see that Mystogan's three damaged staves had shattered completely. They were both as good as out of the fight. 

 

He had tipped his head back, letting his eyes slip shut with exhaustion, when a bone chilling sound made him freeze. 

 

A deep, inhuman growl. 

 

Lifting his head slowly, Natsu stared — as Laxus's body shuddered, forced into motion. He couldn't see his expression, but just the sight of his opponent getting up again... For the first time, Natsu thought he understood how his own enemies had felt. 

 

"You're joking... Just stay down already," he muttered, even as he stumbled to his feet. 

 

There was a legend. That a dragon, once it began to battle, would become like a juggernaut. It would not stop until death. 

 

But Natsu was a human too. He swayed on his feet and only Mystogan's hand on his shoulder kept his standing. 

 

"I won't... lose... to you scum..." Laxus rumbled. He couldn't even lift his head, but magic began to gather around him again, crackling and barely leashed. 

 

None of them noticed as someone stepped through the open doorway into the cathedral and stalked down the aisle — not until a sword shot just past Laxus's head, cutting a fine line of crimson into his cheek. It drove halfway to the hilt into the wall behind him, quivering slightly. 

 

"Enough," Erza announced, making her way to stand beside Natsu and Mystogan, who tensed imperceptibly, his grip on Natsu's shoulder tightening. She eyed Laxus critically and went on, "Your Thunder Palace has been destroyed. Your team has lost. You've lost, Laxus. We won't hand Fairy Tail to you. Give up, and the master may show mercy in your punishment." 

 

It wasn't just her. Shooting Natsu a small smile, Gray followed Erza to stand against Laxus. Lucy, Loke beside her, lingered in the doorway. And, faintly on the wind, Natsu could smell their other guildmates assembled outside — even Juvia and Gajeel. 

 

Fairy Tail had gathered to defend their home. 

 

"It's over, Laxus," Erza said again. "Give up." 

 

His head hanging low, Laxus's shoulders shook — with laughter that cut off abruptly. 

 

"Like hell! I'll take down all of you! I won't let anyone escape!" he snarled. The magic rolling off of him in waves gathered between his clawed hands, into a tiny, compressed sphere of light. 

 

"That's—! Everyone, get back!" Erza yelled frantically. "That's Fairy Law!" 

 

Natsu recognized it too. He knew about their guild's strongest spell — the light that vanquished those the caster perceived as enemies. 

 

‘Dumbass,’ Natsu thought, sighing quietly, his shoulders slumping. 

 

Erza and Mystogan had already turned to flee. "What are you doing? Run!" Gray urged him, trying to drag Natsu away, only for him to dig in his heels and shake his head, gaze still firmly on the silhouette of Laxus's form beyond the blinding light. 

 

"It'll be fine," Natsu said quietly, without turning away. "Because we're not enemies." 

 

He'd thought so from the start. He hadn't believed that Laxus would genuinely attack Magnolia, or that he would be willing to truly harm Fairy Tail. In the end, at the core of his spirit, Laxus wanted the best for their guild. He had just completely lost sight of what that meant. 

 

Staring at him in aghast shock, Gray muttered, "You've lost your mind, you damn idiot." 

 

But even so, he didn't try to run alone. Together, they were engulfed by the light. 

 

~.~.~

 

Natsu had been right. When the light of Fairy Law faded, everything stood exactly as it had been — the ruined cathedral, Natsu watching calmly, Gray cringing in dread, Erza and Mystogan barely at the doors. 

 

"It... failed?" Laxus muttered, his arms dropping limply at his sides. 

 

"Yeah," Natsu nodded. "You get it right? There's no point in fighting anymore." 

 

It wasn't as if he even could keep fighting — Laxus had nothing left. Trembling, with a shaking exhalation was wasn’t quite a sob, he let himself finally collapse. Natsu wasn't too far behind him, but strong arms caught and steadied him. 

 

"Come on," Gray said. "Let's head go home, you lunatic." 

 

This had not been how Natsu intended the day to go. Feeling tired and disappointed, he let himself slump against Gray and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. The familiar, comforting scent lulled him into unconsciousness. 

  
~.~.~


	7. Festival (Dress Up)

**Notes:** IMPORTANT — I’ve really lost my love for FT, so I am cutting this story short. Originally, there was two move “arcs” dealing with a possible bond with a lifemate and Gajeel a bit, for a total of 12 chapters. But right now I just don’t feel like I have it in me, so I’m going to stop here. I apologize for anything that feels like it’s been cut short because of that. 

 

————

 

**VII. Festival (Dress Up)**

 

Natsu woke up a day later, which was an improvement from the amount of time he'd spent unconscious after the Tower of Heaven, even if he was still sore all over. 

 

He was up a good two days before Laxus, which gave him a small but sharp sense of satisfaction. Well, for the few moments before the memory of Laxus's stagnating fury and desperation made him scowl again. Nothing of that fight had been satisfying or worth taking pride in. One of his guildmates had fallen to that state without anyone noticing or being able to do anything to help. It was, in the end, a failure for all of them. 

 

That same feeling was written in Makarov's worn expression and tired, slumped figure when he came to visit shortly after, while Natsu was still confined to bed rest. 

 

"I suppose you have a lot of questions," he sighed, slowly settling onto a stool for visitors. "About how Laxus can use dragon slayer magic." 

 

Rubbing absently at the bandages wrapped around his head, Natsu said, "Yeah... Does that mean he met a dragon too?" He tried not to get his hopes up, but the small plaintive note in his own tone made him wince.

 

Makarov's expression was sympathetic as he shook his head. "No, it is through another method," he explained. "A certain kind of lacrima was implanted in Laxus, which imbued him with the power of a dragon. As a child, he was... Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. The ultimate effect is similar to a dragon slayer's magic, so a wizard like him is referred to as a second generation dragon slayer."

 

The infirmary was silent for several long moment as Natsu digested what he had been told. 

 

He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed in a potential lead to Igneel vanishing before it had even formed. But he should have known — Gramps wouldn't have hidden something like that from him. 

 

"What going to happen now?" he asked instead. "With Laxus?" 

 

Makarov didn't answer, his face showing every one his many, long years. 

 

"Gramps..." Natsu started to say, his brow furrowing. "Laxus, he was just..." 

 

"Natsu," Makarov cut him off, shaking his head once. Forcing a stiff smile, he said in a voice that was too light, "With everything that happened, Fantasia was moved back a week. You should rest up, so you can go out and enjoy it with everyone." 

 

He wanted to protest, but for once Natsu had no idea what to say. 

 

Going out and enjoying Fantasia had been what he'd wanted. It was good that Laxus's stunt hadn't ruined his plans completely. He could go back to where he'd been interrupted — finally getting Gray alone and... well, he'd figure that out when he got to it, but it out definitely be good... right? 

 

...Somehow, scowling uselessly down at the blanket covering his legs, Natsu couldn't recreate that enthusiasm and anticipation. 

 

~.~.~

 

His sour, uncharacteristically grim mood managed to remain hanging over him until Gray dropped by. 

 

"Here," Gray said, holding up an iced trout — of all things. "Happy said we should share this." 

 

His tone and expression were perfectly flat. Everything about his delivery conveyed exactly how done he was — with Natsu, with his talking cat, with fish and sharing them. Still, his eyes narrowed as a snicker escaped Natsu, his lips twisting up for the first time since waking up. The sight of Gray holding a raw fish, on strict instructions to eat it with Natsu, was just too much. 

 

'Thanks, Happy,' Natsu thought, his shoulders shaking with laughter — he knew exactly what the cat had been aiming at. Throwing back his head, he let it out. It felt good to laugh. 

 

Gray sighed, but his expressions had softened with fondness. Pulling up the stool Makarov had used, he dropped onto it, the trout in his lap. 

 

"You look like you're doing fine," he muttered. "Slacking off and playing hooky in the infirmary, then?" 

 

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "It's not like I'm here because I want to be! Erza said—"

 

"Oh, now we're finally listening to her?" Gray wondered, his eyebrows rising in mocking surprise — not entirely undeserved. No matter how many times she beat his head in, Natsu had never really developed an appropriate fear of Erza, or at least not the foresight necessary to consider her reaction ahead of time. 

 

Unable to protest, Natsu glared sulkily and pointedly bit into the cold, hard fish without offering Gray any — given the face he made, Gray wouldn't have accepted it anyway. Eating raw fish was definitely an acquired taste, but a necessary one when living with Happy. 

 

"Hmph, that's what you get for showing off," Gray went on, crossing his arms. "I told you to wait for us." 

 

"Mystogan was there," Natsu shot back, ignoring Gray's disgusted expression as he bit off and swallowed half the tail. "And I totally told you I'd finish it before you got up, princess." 

 

Despite his earlier lack of satisfaction at the so called victory and his previously four mood, he couldn't help preening a little. It earned him an unimpressed scowl. 

 

"Who're you calling a princess? You're the one lying in bed all day, slacker," Gray grumbled. 

 

Natsu's grin only widened, heedless of the insult. "Nope, you're the one who slept through the whole battle. You're definitely the Sleeping Beauty here." Pretending to consider it, he added, "Or maybe... you're more of a Snow White? That's perfect! You're definitely our Princess Snow White!" 

 

The offended, outraged noise Gray made was absolutely perfect. Laughing so hard his ribs ached, Natsu couldn't even defend himself when Gray snatched up one of his pillows and began to harmlessly pummel him, cursing all the while.

 

~.~.~

 

Laxus’s sentence was passed down the day of the reschedule Fantasia. 

 

Watching Natsu sulk out of the corner of his eye, Gray finally couldn't hold back a sigh of frustration. Since it was Gray, that alone was enough to drag Natsu out of his brooding and make him look up.  

 

"How long are you going to keep making that face?" Gray demanded. "The parade’s about to start. Pull it together." 

 

Natsu scowled. "How can we just... go and parade around after that?" he shot back. "Doesn't it bother you? Fairy Tail's supposed to be the place that accepts anyone, but Gramps just kicked Laxus out over something so stupid!" 

 

"He put the entire town in danger and made everyone fight each other. That not just nothing," Gray said. Sighing again, he shook his head. "Anyway, that's not the point. You really don't get it, do you? Gramps told Laxus to leave so he can figure himself out. That's why he announced it today — so we can all send him off like this. So his last memory at Fairy Tail will be a happy one." 

 

"Last memory?" Natsu repeated, his brow furrowing unhappily. "I don't like it. I don't like this at all. I don't want everyone to leave Fairy Tail..." 

 

His tone was more plaintive than he'd intended, and it was clear that he wasn't just thinking of Laxus. 

 

"What everyone? I'm right here," Gray scowled. Clapping his hand on top of Natsu's head, he ruffled his hair roughly. "What am I, chopped liver? I promise, I won't leave, okay? So, just... cheer up. We can, you know... try going out again after the parade. If you want." 

 

Natsu blinked at him in surprise, making Gray's bright blush deepen under the scrutiny. "Yeah," he said slowly, "that's true... You've always been here." Gray had always been a steady, reliable presence, and Natsu couldn't imagine Fairy Tail without him — couldn't imagine his own life without him. 

 

He wanted Gray to always be there in the future too. He wanted to be with Gray forever. Every year, every season, forever and always. 

 

'Ah,' Natsu finally realized, feeling as if something had clicked into place. 

 

So that was what he wanted. It was really simple, wasn't it?

 

Master Makarov was yelling last commands from his place in the procession, the parade about to begin. An uneven roar passed through the gathered members of Fairy Tail as they acknowledged, and the first float started to move. 

 

Gray and Natsu were among the on foot performers, and it would be their turn shortly. Well, that was fine. He’d tell Gray later. After all, he was aiming for forever. 

 

A bright grin spread across Natsu’s face, as he reached out to grasp Gray’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “I’ll hold you to that, princess! It’s a date!” 

 

With the familiar sharp focus, he could hear Gray’s heart pick up, and he was sure there was another cute blush to match. But there was a smile too, and Gray squeezed back. “It’s a date,” he agreed. 

  
~.~.~


End file.
